Sticks And Stones
by Luminescify
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome both get carried away and push each other too far during one of their usual arguments. Except what does Kagome inadvertently say that touches a raw nerve with Inuyasha and is strong enough for him to eventually put his pride and tough-as-nails exterior away? What does Inuyasha then say to get her back? Inu/Kag fluff. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Sticks And Stones**

**Chapter One**

A light breeze ruffled children's hair, the stream nearby gurgled and the warm rays of the sun ushered in spring: the day seemed perfect. However, the atmosphere surrounding Inuyasha and his motley band of friends was anything but.

They were on their way back to Kaede's village after a particularly long and arduous journey of following what clues they could ferret out about Naraku and when they were just a few kilometres away from the village, they spotted Kikyou's shini-dama-chuu. The luminescent soul-stealers coiled and uncoiled in the air, a silent call to Inuyasha to follow them to their un-dead mistress. Conversation halted mid-sentence and while Miroku and Sango exchanged meaningful looks, Inuyasha and Kagome looked everywhere expect at each other.

"Go," sighed Kagome almost inaudibly, turning her head away from Inuyasha. She walked towards Sango, Miroku and Shippou. Inuyasha dithered for a moment and then ducked into the woods with an apologetic look that Kagome missed.

"It's alright, Kagome-chan," soothed Sango with an arm around her dejected friend. "It's probably something about Naraku."

"Yeah," said Shippou stoutly. "And I think you're _way _better than Kikyou!" he added with a contemptuous sniff.

Miroku smiled when Kagome gave Shippou a weak grin and strode to her, "Why don't we stay here for a little while? Now, I don't know about you, Kagome-sama, but my legs are a little tired out. Why don't we enjoy this marvelous weather together?"

When he saw Kagome, Sango and Shippou narrow their eyes at his words, he hastily added, "I meant _all _together!"

"Why," said Miroku in a tone of exaggerated hurt, "You lot don't trust me at all!"

"That's enough out of you," said Sango, tweaking his ponytail. "But it's a fine enough suggestion. That tree over there looks nice and shady. Come, let's go sit there."

Nodding agreeably, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara walked with Sango to the indicated tree and then scattered a little, finding comfortable spots to stretch their limbs. Kagome settled down next to Sango and after a few moments of comfortable silence, Kagome said, "You know, I was thinking...when we reach the village, I'd go and visit home for the rest of the day. I won't stay the night; I know we're only here for a stop-over and we're going to have to leave early tomorrow morning. It'd just be nice to see Mama again. I miss her."

"That sounds good," said Sango amiably. "I don't see it upsetting any plans."

To keep Kagome's mind off Inuyasha and Kikyou, Miroku, Sango and Shippou spent the rest of the hour that he was away with her. They all lay down on their backs and entertained themselves by pointing out what they thought the swirls of clouds looked like.

Just as Kagome and Shippou were laughing that one particular cloud looked like Miroku, they noticed Inuyasha walking slowly out of the forest with a disconcerted look on his face. They all got up from under the tree quickly and got their belongings together so that they could make their way to the village again. Kagome lingered next to Sango, unwilling to walk next to Inuyasha like she normally did. Nobody really said anything and walked in relative, awkward silence.

When they were within sight of the Bone Eater's Well, on the fringes of the village, Sango nudged Kagome towards Inuyasha. "Tell him," she mouthed meaningfully.

Gathering her resolve, Kagome quickened her steps until she was next to Inuyasha. He didn't really look at her, but kept walking, thinking that she was just choosing to walk beside him.

"Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha just grunted in response, his head still on his conversation with Kikyou. She had outlined her plans for baiting Naraku out of hiding. None of her plans included anyone other than herself in them and she refused any and all help he offered her. She did not want to align herself with him and his friends and he was worried about what would happen. He was frustrated at how stubborn she was being and was wondering what their steps should be next.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go home for-"

Without bothering to hear her out, Inuyasha absently said, "No," The manner of his reply was almost instinctual and Kagome felt a rush of anger course through.

"Inuyasha," she repeated, trying to keep her voice calm and steady, "You didn't hear me out-"

"You're not going home, Kagome. We don't have time for all that shit right now." said Inuyasha, an edge to his voice.

"What do you mean '_You're not going home'_? You're not the boss of me! You can't order me like that!" yelled Kagome, losing her patience. She stopped walking and just stood her ground.

Inuyasha, who stopped too, yelled back, "I can and I will! I say you're not going home, wench, and that's it!"

"Oh!" screamed Kagome in frustration, "you're impossible! You baka, don't make me say the Word!"

"You wouldn't fucking dare!"

"Try me!"

They looked daggers at each other for a moment and meanwhile, the others made sure to give the two a wide berth while continuing to listen intently at the ensuing fight.

"Kagome, you go down there and..."

"And, what?" demanded Kagome, her voice falling to a dangerous octave. "And _what_, Inuyasha?"

"Listen bitch, it's _your _fault the fucking jewel broke in the first place! It's your fault we have chase down every damn shard that damn scumbag youkai have picked up. You damn well keep your ass on _this _side of the Well! You don't get to complain! You don't do shit other than sensing the jewels and that's not even a skill you hadda develop! Kikyou-"

Inuyasha suddenly realized what he said and stopped himself short. He hadn't thought about what he was saying and was just blabbering. In his angry desperation to keep Kagome with him, he had played every cheap shot he had and he had just realized how much trouble he had gotten himself into. His chest was still heaving and his displaced rage was still pounding inside his head.

Kagome's face was transformed; her fury was resplendent.

"_SIT!_" she thundered, her voice trembling with rage. "I hate you, Inuyasha! I hate you and I don't _ever _want to see you again!" declared Kagome.

"Go, then! See if I give a fuck!" yelled Inuyasha from the ground. As she ran to Well and jumped inside it, Kagome didn't realize how Inuyasha's voice caught with the last word, as though it was choking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sticks And Stones**

**Chapter Two**

Miroku, Sango and Shippou stared, thunderstruck, at the flash of blue light that surrounded the Well as Kagome disappeared into its depths. They then turned disapproving and disappointed glares onto Inuyasha, who was still slumped on the ground.

Sango picked up Shippou, who had begun to sniffle, and told him in a soothing voice, "She'll be back. Don't worry." With one last contemptuous glance at Inuyasha, she stalked towards the village.

Miroku sighed inwardly and offered Inuyasha his hand.

Grunting a "Keh," in response, Inuyasha ignored the proffered hand and scrambled upright on his own. He glared when he found himself nose to nose with Miroku, who looked like he meant business. There was no teasing glint in the monk's eyes this time. Inuyasha turned away and was walking away when he heard Miroku's voice.

"Inuyasha, wait," The tone was sad, not angry, like he had expected.

"Leave me alone, monk." said Inuyasha brusquely, not bothering to turn around. He ran straight to Goshinboku and leaped up to its highest branches. He could still see the Bone Eater's Well from his perch and he felt sick to his stomach.

'_I hate you, Inuyasha! I hate you, and I don't ever want to see you again!'_

Kagome's last words to him rang in his ears and a cold feeling crept up his spine. He didn't know why he had shot off his mouth and said those things. '_Fucking idiot', _he berated himself angrily. After nearly a year and a half of travelling with Kagome, he should have known way better than to say such cruel words...such cruel _lies_. And he couldn't believe he'd brought up Kikyou's name; especially after he had just been to see her.

His arguments with Kagome were pretty routine; it was what they did. This one, however, left the taste of fear behind- cold and hard as steel. Had he finally pushed things too far? Did she really hate him? And did she mean it when she said that didn't want to see him again? In his desperation to keep her with him, he had driven her away and terror now gripped his heart. How could he not see Kagome again?

He took deep, gulping breaths, trying to calm himself down and when he tried to imagine life without Kagome, could not. The times when he had pushed her in the Well for her own protection, or stuffed the opening with the trunk of a tree were different. He knew he was protecting her and he knew that she knew that he had her best interests at heart. He spent about the hour thinking about his past, which didn't have Kagome in it: it had pretty much sucked. A future without Kagome didn't feel worth living.

He had a lot of people hate him in his life and he could deal with it all. But Kagome...

He buried his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut to try and prevent the tears that slowly leaked out. He then heard Miroku repeatedly call out his name and he growled with frustration. It wasn't until Miroku threatened to try and climb the tree himself that, with a snarl, Inuyasha jumped down to the ground, landing lightly on his feet.

"What," he bit out

"Oh, no, no...None of that; don't throw your attitude in my face. Just sit down for a minute." said Miroku.

Miroku waited until Inuyasha huffed and sat down with a '_hmph'_ and then settled down himself. He turned to look his friend in the eye and abruptly hit Inuyasha's head with his shakujou.

Inuyasha batted it away and repeated, "_What,_"

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Miroku.

"I don't know." mumbled Inuyasha, looking down.

Miroku leaned back from Inuyasha with surprise. He had been expecting anger, denial and violence. Inuyasha admitting that he was in the wrong was definitely a first. Miroku re-evaluated his approach.

"So, what are you going to do about this now?" asked Miroku in a softer tone.

"I have to go say I'm sorry." replied Inuyasha in a dazed manner.

"Yes!" said Miroku, pleased.

"I..." swallowed Inuyasha, "Miroku, I..." He couldn't seem to get the words out.

Startled, Miroku gently rest his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "What's wrong, my friend?"

"I have to get Kagome back. I have to." whispered Inuyasha hoarsely. It was as though he wasn't even aware of his surroundings; he just knew that he had to get Kagome back.

"Inuyasha-" began Miroku, but Inuyasha had already jumped to his feet and was sprinting towards the Well. A short moment later, Miroku saw the blue light around the Well and Inuyasha was gone.

Inuyasha clambered out of the Well hastily and his nose immediately told him that Kagome was in her room, crying. Ears lowering guiltily, he decided to use her door instead of scaring her half to her death through her window. He walked through the rest of the house quickly, thankfully not running into any of the other members of the house. When he reached her room, he quashed the swirling feelings of apprehension within him and knocked hesitantly.

Kagome quickly wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve and opened the door. She stood in mingled shock, alarm and disbelief to see Inuyasha standing contritely there.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her in a low voice.

"I...I thought I said I don't want to talk to you," said Kagome, her hurt rising to the surface.

"Please, Kagome,"

"Alright," sighed Kagome, "come in." And she opened the door wider, letting Inuyasha in.

She shut the door and faced him with her arms crossed.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry," stated Inuyasha bluntly, but with his eyes downcast and shoulders hunched.

"I can't believe you said all that, Inuyasha. You didn't even bother hearing me out and charged ahead with your order. I was going to tell you that I wanted to spend the afternoon here. I was going to be back by the evening, because I know that we're at an important point right now. I'm not an idiot, despite what you might think."

"I don't think you're an idiot." said Inuyasha earnestly.

"Then why would say such stuff?"

"I don't know. My head was all messed up because of K-Kikyou, and I didn't want you to leave. I didn't know that you just meant the afternoon."

"It's no excuse. I want to be by myself right now; leave my room." She opened the door and turned away from him.

"Kagome!"

The anguish in Inuyasha's voice made her turn around and froze when she realized that there were actual tears in his eyes. She had never seen him show such strong emotion; even when it looked as though he would die and now, she did not know what to make of it.

"Inuyasha...?"

"Please," he said, walking close to her, "Please, come back."

"I...what?"

"I didn't mean any of the stuff I said. It's okay if you hate me. Just...come back."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"You said...you said you hated me, and that you never wanted to see me again."

"I didn't really mean that!"

"Then why the hell would you say it? Do you know how I felt-" exclaimed Inuyasha, hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, I do." Said Kagome pointedly, raising her eyebrows at him.

Shock reverberated through Inuyasha. _So this is how it feels_. A feeling of great misery overcame him and he turned a remorseful, yet determined gaze onto Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll spend the rest of my life apologising to you, if it means that you'll come back to us...to me. You mean the world to me; you're the most important person in my life. I'm gonna try my best not to be a bastard anymore."

Kagome moved forward, met him halfway. She took his hand in hers and admitted, "You mean the world to me too."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, hardly daring to hope. Giving him a smile, Kagome stood on her toes and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

They drew apart quickly, each as unsure as the other, but when they looked at each other again and saw the light in the other's eyes, they smiled. Kagome, tugged at Inuyasha's hand they sat next to each other on her bed. She squeezed his hand and Inuyasha smiled again- a genuine, honest-to-God smile. They sat that for a little while, without saying anything, enjoying the each other's presence.

'You know," remarked Kagome suddenly, "There's this _really _stupid saying I've come across..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It goes, 'Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'."

"Bullshit," snorted Inuyasha, and he scooted a little closer to Kagome on the bed, vowing to himself that he would try his best to see that nothing hurt Kagome anymore- be it sticks and stones or words.


End file.
